24 heures pour aimer
by Miliampere
Summary: Je chutai comme un météore, hurlant de toutes mes forces, c'était un cri de bonheur et non de peur. C'est alors que le courant m'emporta... 90 ans après, les Cullen reviennent à Forks. 24 heures pour aimer, 24 heures pour revivre...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

La douleur s'oublie, elle se calme, et nous l'enfouissons sous une montagne de faux-semblant, qui de près ou de loin, nous fait passer à autre chose.

Et quand nous mourrons, cette douleur revient, toujours plus forte, toujours plus loin, pour finalement s'éteindre pour l'éternité.

Mais je ne suis pas morte, et l'éternité est devenue ma plus fidèle alliée.

Forks est devenu mon sanctuaire depuis maintenant 91 ans. Une année en tant que simple humaine, et neuf décennies en tant que magnifique vampire végétarienne. Mon nom ? Bella Swan pour ceux qui me connaissent et qui savent mon secret le plus profond. Renesmée Rosalice pour ceux qui m'imagine n'être qu'une simple albinos bizarre du clan des Quileute.

J'ai passé ces dernières années dans la réserve Quileute. Sam et sa meute m'ont accepté tant bien que mal sur leur terre et dans leur clan. Maintenant je suis la « sang-froid » des loups ! Mon meilleur ami et confident, Jacob, a aujourd'hui environ 35 ans. Pour un nonagénaire, je pense que c'est plutôt pas mal. Il joue le rôle d'oncle aux yeux de tous. Etant marié à Leah depuis des années, il a deux enfants. Son ainée, Clarisse que tout le monde appelle Clarie, dix-huit ans, jeune Quileute sportive avec de beaux cheveux longs, brun-roux.

Et son dernier, Sébastien, que tout le monde appelle bien évidemment Séb.

Un an de moins que sa sœur, il va enfin entrer dans le lycée de Forks, dans lequel je n'ai pas mit les pieds depuis ma « mort ».

Cette année, j'ai décidé de m'y rendre avec lui. Depuis 90 ans, je suis des cours par correspondance, depuis chez moi. Mais là, je souhaite retourner dans la vie active, alors Jacob va se faire passer pour mon oncle pour m'inscrire, et moi je vais jouer une fille Black, albinos depuis la naissance. Apparemment ça passe assez bien aux yeux de tous, même si personnellement je pense que les habitants de cette petite ville ont trop peur de se mesurer au clan des indiens.

Ainsi, je décidais de reprendre une vie « active » en me rendant au lycée, comme n'importe quelle élève de 17 ans, même si j'en ai 18. J'allais donc me retrouver dans la même classe que Séb, mais ce que j'ignorais à ce moment là, c'est que toute ma vie allait changer en ce magnifique 4 septembre, jour officiel de la rentrée des classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci à : elo-didie, Mrs Esmee Cullen, LiliBlack13, Auredronya et Liki0da pour leur reviews.

Sinon, petite explication, cette fiction comporte 19 chapitres, elle est déjà terminée et elle est très courte. En fait, c'est quasiment un long one-shot. Chaque chapitre aura son POV différent. Le 1er, POV Bella, le 2ème POV Edward, le 3ème Bella, le 4ème… Braf vous avez compris ^^.

Donc voici maintenant un chapitre du point de vue d'Edward. Bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Et voilà presque 100 ans que nous ne sommes pas revenu à Forks. A dix années près. Dans une autre Volvo, toujours du même gris, je suis la Porsche jaune de ma sœur en essayant de ne pas trop m'attarder sur les décors de mes souvenirs. Chaque arbre, chaque rue me rappelle son nom, sa présence et la marque qu'elle a laissée dans ma vie. J'ai fait des recherches sur elle. La seule chose que j'ai pu trouver, c'est son acte de mort, elle a sauté d'une falaise. Une simple falaise. Ni mariage, ni enfants. Elle n'avait pas pu, elle avait seulement 18 ans. C'est ma faute, je l'ai tué. Si j'avais su…

Oh la ferme Edward, tu n'aurais pas du l'abandonner point barre.

Je ne devrais pas utiliser le « si ». Mais alors que je vois le bureau du shérif, modernisé, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de s'ouvrir en deux. Rien ne pourra alléger la peine d'avoir perdu mon unique amour. Même Jasper a abandonné, ne supportant plus ma présence, ma douleur.

La villa me paraît fade alors que nous nous garons. Sans bruit, nous vidons nos valises, nous préparons la maison. Il nous faut tout juste deux heures. Carlisle nous a déjà inscrits au lycée, on recommence tout depuis le début. Sans elle pour m'accompagner au cours de biologie, pour animer les déjeuners…

- Edward. Arrête.

Jasper. Je ne réponds pas. Ne réagis même pas. Je me contente d'entrer dans ma chambre, dans mon nouveau divan, qu'Alice elle-même a choisi. J'installe le seul CD que j'écoute depuis ces neuf dernières décennies et me laisse envouter par ma berceuse, sa berceuse.

Je ne fais même pas attention aux pensées de Rosalie, ennuyée par cette musique. Esmée, triste pour moi évidemment. Carlisle, inquiet pour ma santé. Jasper, aussi dépressif que moi, Alice, qui pleure sa sœur perdue. Emmett, qui essaie de rester fort car il le doit, pour nous.

Attention, au prochain chapitre, nous entrons véritablement dans l'action ! Il arrivera la semaine prochaine, jeudi ou vendredi…

Qu'avez-vous pensez du point de vue d'Edward ?

Mili


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebonjour !**

**Disclaimer ? **Tout le monde commence à le connaître mais bon… Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer, sauf le scénario de cette histoire qui appartient à mon cerveau !

**Voilà donc là on commence à rentrer dans l'histoire, c'est le jour de la rentrée.**

**NanaFreezy : **C'est vrai que je me suis toujours dis que si je devais écrire une histoire, Bella serait forcément ami avec les loups, peut-importe qu'elle soit vampire ou non ! Mais on ne va pas le voir dans cette fic, seulement quelques allusion par-ci par-là, désolée mais c'est une fic centrée sur Bella et Edward.

**Mrs Esmée Cullen : **Bonjour Esmée ! ^^ Je me suis promis dès le jour où j'ai commencé à publier que je terminerai mes fics, peut-importe le temps que je mettrais à les écrire ! En ce qui concerne les chapitres, je dis que c'est court car chaque chapitre fait une page Word, donc c'est pas non plus un roman ! Au départ c'était juste un One-shot, mais bon, j'ai encore trop écrit ! ^^

**Luna1005 : **Tu as raison on ne voit pas trop trop les sentiments de Bella, j'ai essayé de corriger ça dans les autres chapitres, tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

**Merci aussi à elo-didie, Aishwa, Mayssa, Oracsteph et Yayalia pour leurs reviews !**

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Jour de la rentrée. Nous y allons en moto, mon moyen de transport favori. Séb et Clarie font la course, comme d'habitude. Nous ne mettons que quelques minutes à atteindre le lycée. Le garage de Jake est en centre-ville. Garage très connu par ailleurs.

Clarie va immédiatement chercher ses amies. Séb et moi ne nous quittons pas. Bizarrement nous sommes très liés. Comme un frère et une sœur, même si ce n'est pas vrai. Nous avançons tous les deux côte à côte, les regards se tournent vers nous. Il faut dire que je suis devenue, jolie, canon, cute, sans défaut, bref, une bombe. Enfin ça c'est seulement les adjectifs que me donnent les mecs qui croient que je ne les entends pas.

Séb aussi est plutôt pas mal. Peau mat, pectoraux, même si personne ne les vois, un sourire à damner les saints. Il aurait pu être mon type s'il n'avait pas la même odeur que son père.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont de la même famille ? »

« En tout cas ils se ressemblent ».

« Aussi pale, aussi beau ».

Tous ces gens parlent de moi sans savoir que le moindre murmure atteint mes oreilles.

- Ah ton avis ils me comparent à qui ? Je demande à Séb.

Mais c'est un grognement qui me répond.

- Séb, contrôle-toi !

- Il y a des sangsues !

- QUOI ?

- Il y a…

- Renesmée !

Je me retourne et vois Clarie qui fonce vers nous. Elle aussi fait tourner des têtes.

- Tu ne croiras jamais qui j'ai vu ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes mais fait gaffe, tu risques un malaise.

Je suivis ma sœur, prête à me battre si des vampires s'en prennent à ma meute, sur mon territoire. Alors que j'avance vers les tableaux nous répartissant dans différentes classes, je les vois. Mon cœur mort se remet à battre, ma respiration inutile devient chaotique, et je m'accroche désespérément au bras de Séb. Une bimbo blonde, un grand brun, un joli blond, un lutin, et un adonis, sorti tout droit de mes plus beaux rêves comme de mes pire cauchemars, qui plonge ses yeux dorés dans les miens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, **cette fois du point de vue** d'Edward, **vous avez compris, les POV alternent à chaque chapitre, donc le prochain sera vu selon** Bella.**

**Bref, je suis ravie de voir que ma fic est autant appréciée.**

**Helimoen, **tu penses que les cullen vont mettre du temps à comprend qu'il s'agit de Bella… Lis ce chapitre et tu sauras !

**Auredronya, **tu peux te vanter, ta reviews m'a beaucoup fait rire !

**LiliBlack13 **m'a posé une question intéressante donc je vais y répondre :

Personne n'est mort !**En fait, Bella est toujours en vie, mais pour se cacher tout en restant à Forks elle a changé de nom, elle s'appelle Renesmée. Et elle s'est tellement plongée dans sa nouvelle identité et elle a tellement souffert du départ des Cullen qu'elle ne veut plus entendre parler de Bella Swan qu'elle considère comme morte.**

Sinon, je remercie **elo-didie, yayalia, Lydie's, philae89, monikla et fifer **pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.

**Voilà, maintenant, la suite !**

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Je suis dans la même classe qu'Alice et Jasper. Evidemment, ces derniers ne voulaient pas être séparés, alors cette fois, Rose et lui ne sont pas jumeaux, mais Jasper et le jeune frère de Rose. Je suis sur qu'Alice en a fait exprès pour que je ne sois pas seul, histoire que moi non plus, je ne me jette pas d'une falaise.

« Je ne veux pas non en effet. C'est cruel, mais je l'ai déjà perdu elle, je ne veux pas en plus te perdre toi ».

Alice, depuis la mort de… bref depuis que mon éternité s'est vidée de toutes raisons, elle a tendance à être beaucoup plus franche et directe. Autant dans ses paroles que dans ses pensées. A propos de pensées. Rosalie compte déjà le nombre de mec à l'avoir reluqué, Emmett aussi, mais seulement pour les tabasser plus tard. Jasper ne pense plus au sang. Il s'est énormément amélioré. Alice est surexcitée comme n'importe quel humain.

Une odeur m'attire comme un aimant bien qu'elle soit désagréable. Une odeur de loup-garou j'en suis sur. Humm, les Quileute auraient-ils oubliés notre traité ? J'essaie de percevoir les pensées, de cette fille Quileute à quelques mètres derrière moi et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand…

« Oh mon DIEU ! Pas eux, pitié pas eux, pas maintenant qu'elle recommence à vivre. Il faut que je la prévienne, il faut que je le dise à Nessie avec qu'elle ne tombe sur l'un d'eux, ou pire, sur… lui ».

Pourquoi ai-je vu mon image au moment du « lui » ? Comment nous connait-elle aussi bien ? Qui est cette Nessie ?

- On a un problème les gars.

- Oui, j'ai senti l'odeur, nos vêtements vont devoir être brulés, ces sales bêtes…

- Non Rosalie, je ne parle pas de ça. J'ai capté ses pensées, elle nous connait, et apparemment, une certaine Nessie nous connais aussi, et pas forcément en bien.

Nous nous tournons tous vers Alice.

- Je vois la Quileute courir vers une fille. Je ne vois pas son visage. Elle s'appelle Renesmée.

- Quel nom pourri, c'est bien celui d'une louve ça.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une louve. Rétorque Alice à Emmett.

J'allais clore la dispute quand j'entends une autre pensée semblable à la précédente, mais venant d'un garçon, son frère. Alors que le prénom de Renesmée me dit quelque chose, s'inscrit dans mon esprit, je vois deux enfants Quileute et une jeune vampire de notre âge. Notre réaction est unanime et alors que ma fratrie se fige, prête à réagir, je dévisage la vampire. Yeux dorés comme nous, cheveux marron, comme Bella, lèvres douces comme Bella, corpulence comme Bella, et cette magnifique et délicieuse odeur venant de mon paradis personnel. Une odeur de Freesia. Oh mon dieu… BELLA !


	5. Chapter 5

Re hello !

Minomina : J'avoue que j'ai eu peur quand j'ai lu la première phrase de ta review. Je me suis dit « qu'est ce que j'ai écrit comme connerie pour qu'elle n'aime pas ? ». Mais je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, si je publie une histoire, je continu à partager mes écrits avec vous, (sauf si ça dégénère en insultes et règlement de compte ! ^^)

Helimoen : Bella ne va pas trop en faire baver aux Cullen, mais elle va régler ses comptes avec Edward ! Enfin… moi je ne suis pas trop trop sadique alors tu me diras si c'est assez méchant !

Auredronya : Mdr ! Toujours aussi drôle ta review ! Voici la suite, la « reeeactionnnnn ».

Merci encore et toujours aux autres reviews : Cendrillon49, NanaFreezy, Lydie's, Elo-didie, Emichlo.

Maintenant, la suite !

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

J'avoue que ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je lis mon prénom sur ses lèvres. Mon ancien prénom. Car Bella est morte en tombant de la falaise. Mon frère se poste devant moi prêt à me défendre. Je l'éloigne d'un geste. Je ne suis plus une petite humaine, et ces vampires ne me font pas peur. Sans rien dire, sans rien penser, mon cerveau complètement au dessus de la réalité, je m'avance vers eux. Aucun d'eux n'a bougé, mais leurs yeux parlent à leur place. Ils sont choqués, ébahis, étonnés, mais aussi, et je m'en questionne, heureux.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

C'est à lui que je pose à question, lui qui me regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde.

- On a une maison ici je te signale.

Je ne regarde même pas Rosalie pour la foudroyer du regard, sa répartie ne m'atteint même pas.

- Tu n'es même pas fichu de tenir une promesse.

Première phrase que je dis à mon amour lors de nos retrouvailles que j'avais imaginé plus romantique, aux temps où je me prenais encore pour Juliette et où lui était mon Roméo.

- Tu n'as pas tenu la tienne non plus.

- Tu voulais que je sois humaine, les humains sont connus pour faire des choses irréfléchies, se croyant immortels eux aussi.

On ne se quitte toujours pas du regard, le mien se fait de plus en plus dur alors que la colère et la douleur que j'avais si profondément enfouis remontent à la surface.

- Bella.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais elle suffit à me mettre hors de moi.

- Bella Swan est morte. Aujourd'hui je m'appelle Renesmée Rosalice. C'est comme ça, va falloir t'y faire.

- Non… Bella.

- Tu as promis que ce serait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, alors tiens ta promesse et reste loin de moi.

Sur ces mots je m'en vais, sans un regard pour personne. Séb me suit en prenant soin de fusiller les Cullen du regard. Clarie les regarde de haut en bas avant de rejoindre ses amis. Je me bats avec moi-même, empêchant mon double moi de courir pour me jeter au coup d'Edward et l'embrasser amoureusement.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous, bon retour sur ma fic !

Journée fatigante aujourd'hui, je suis bien contente d'être rentrée

**Liki0da :** J'avoue que ta review m'a fait réfléchir. « Renesmée » fait bel et bien référence à Esmée, mais il fait aussi référence à Renée, sa vraie mère.

Rosalice « cucul » ? ^^ C'est vrai que ça fait un peu conte de princesse mais je voulais un nom avec que les prénoms féminins des Cullen, c'est un petit clin d'œil par rapport à un moment plus éloigné dans cette fic.

Tu as tord, Bella n'a pas changé de nom pour oublier les Cullen, sinon elle n'aurait pas pris Renesmée. Elle a changé de nom pour tout simplement changer de vie, pour que personne ne la retrouve vu qu'elle était vampire.

Mais merci beaucoup pour cette review, j'aime bien que les gens me donnent leur point de vue, ça fait réfléchir et ça m'aide, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Auredronya :** Non Renesmée n'est pas la fille de Bella mais bien Bella elle-même ! Et encore une fois, merci pour ton commentaire haut en couleur ! MDR

**MissLily-33 :** Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que ces chapitres sont courts ais c'est le but, chaque chapitre fait une page word, et j'ai écrit cette histoire en quoi… une soirée ? Les chapitres sont là seulement pour différencier le narrateur à chaque fois. Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise en tout cas ! Tes compliments me font plaisirs.

**Cendrillon49 :** T'inquiètes pas, les discussions arrivent… pas à pas.

Merci aussi à fifer (Et oui, Bella mord maintenant^^), elo-didie, emichlo, yayalia et Lydie's pour leur reviews !

La suite.

**CHAPITRE 6 : **

« Bella Swan est morte. Reste loin de moi. »

Ces mots sont des lames qui traversent ma peau de pierre. Elle s'en va en compagnie de deux Quileute. Elle fait partie du « clan ennemi ». La haine dans son regard me fait peur, me fait mal. Ma famille et moi mettons plusieurs secondes à nous réveiller pour nous diriger vers notre première salle pour notre premier cours. Je suis silencieux, je n'arrive pas à être cohérent. Jasper m'envoie une vague de calme, une autre plus subtile m'aidant à me remettre debout. Alice murmure des choses incohérentes. On dirait qu'elle va pleurer. Emmett répète inlassablement « elle est en vie, elle est en vie ». J'ai envie de démentir. Non, elle est morte, je suis mort avec elle.

Rosalie et lui partent pour leur cours. Nous entrons dans la salle de biologie, notre salle. Elle a changé depuis. Comme Bella. Les gens n'osent pas parler, ils ne se connaissent pas. Dans les esprits, c'est toujours les mêmes questions :

« Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? Comment cette personne va réagir ? Est-ce que je vais m'entendre avec elle ? ».

C'est là que je la vois. Assise au fond de la classe, toute seule. Aucun humain n'ose s'approcher d'elle. Je croyais que le garçon la suivrait. Non. Tant mieux. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, ou du moins lui demander. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de lui poser des questions. Mais au dernier moment, Alice passe devant moi, feinte, et va s'asseoir toute contente à côté de son amie. Bella la regarde avec soupçon, il me semble qu'une esquisse de sourire est venue sur son visage durant un millième de secondes. Je fusille ma sœur du regard.

- Honneur aux dames frangin !

« Laisse moi une chance de percer sa carapace, et j'aurais les réponses à tes questions. Elle s'ouvrira mieux si c'est avec moi qu'elle parle, même si elle sait que tu entends ».

Je me dirige donc sans un mot vers Jasper qui m'attendais gentiment, à la dernière table aussi, mais de l'allée de gauche.

« Je suis désolé mais elle a raison, Bella sera surement plus à l'aise avec Alice. D'ailleurs elle commence déjà à se calmer. Ses sentiments sont déroutants. Colère, haine, rancœur, mais elle est aussi effrayée, et surtout… »

Il me fait un petit sourire alors que je le questionne du regard.

« Amour. Elle veut l'étouffer bien sur, mais elle ne peut pas. Je suis quasiment certain qu'elle t'aime toujours ».

Je regarde vite fait Bella, Renesmée, alors que le cours commence. J'écris son nom sur le papier. Renesmée Rosalice. Ce nom résonne à mes oreilles. Renesmée Rosalice. Je l'aime déjà.


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonsoir !

Voici la suite de cette petite histoire…

D'abord je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour leurs reviews !

Il y a bien sûr: emichlo, elo-didie, dreams-twilight, bellardtwilight, et oliveronica cullen massen.

Auredronya : Regarde ! Je réponds encore à ta review ! Hip, hip, hip, hourra ! Non sérieusement. Quand même ! Oui, Emmett a toujours aimé Bella, alors sa réaction est un peu… prévisible ? Rajouter du texte ? Mais non ! C'est le but de ma fic ! Je me suis forcé pour que chaque chapitre ne dépasse pas UNE page word !

NanaFreezy : Moi aussi je les trouve mignon !

Helimoen : POV Bella aujourd'hui, à chaque chapitre on alterne ! Bella va repousser les Cullen ? Hmmm, c'est surtout Edward qui va en baver, mais je n'en dit pas plus.

MathildeD : Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans… 2 ou trois chapitres ?

Cendrillon49 : Au risque de me répéter, tous les chapitres font la même taille à deux ou trois mots près puisqu'ils font chacun 1 page word. Un bond ? De géant ? Avec élan ? ^^ Je m'efforce de poster cette fic tous les 5 jours (du moins d'après mes compte), je trouve que c'est assez rapide, non ?

Et voici… la suite !

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

Le cours commence à peine et Alice me pose déjà des questions.

- Je ne comprends pas. Commence-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu Victoria te tuer.

A l'entente de ce prénom je me crispe. Je suis obligée de lâcher mon stylo si je ne veux pas le casser.

- Tu l'as vu me mordre, nuance.

- Mais tu as disparu après.

Je la regarde les yeux soupçonneux, sentant Edward et Jasper tout près de moi.

- Tu m'observais ?

- Non. Edward m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. Mais c'est le genre de vision que je ne peux pas stopper.

- J'ai une hypothèse.

Alice me regarde. Elle est tellement jolie, elle m'a tellement manquée, j'en pleurerais presque.

- C'est Jacob qui m'a sauvé, je crois que tu ne peux pas voir les loups-garous, et comme j'ai passé toute ma… vie avec eux, tu ne m'as jamais revue.

Elle baisse les yeux comme si elle se sent coupable.

- Je le regrette tu sais. Si j'avais su. Nous avons vu ton acte de décès mais si j'avais su que tu…

Elle me regarde les lèvres tremblantes, le visage triste.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Je lui fais un petit sourire et lui attrape la main sous le bureau. Elle me rend son sourire et nous regardons de nouveau vers le tableau, sans se lâcher.

- Victoria est morte tu sais.

Je sursaute légèrement et la regarde.

- J'ai vu que c'était elle. Ca nous a mit dans une telle rage que nous sommes partis tous les sept pour la retrouver. Il nous a fallu un mois. On s'est fait un plaisir de l'envoyer en enfer.

Je tourne mon regard vers le tableau sans rien dire. Elle doit comprendre mon désarroi car elle ne fait aucune remarque. Sans lâcher ma main, elle continue à me questionner. Je continue à lui répondre quand je le désire, elle n'insiste pas. Elle me demande comment a été ma vie avec les Quileute, comment ils m'ont accepté, comment je suis devenue végétarienne.

Je lui demande ce qu'elle a fait pendant ces dernières années. Elle me dit qu'elle a fait des recherches sur son passé en tant qu'humaine. Elle me raconte des histoires de la vie des Cullen. Elle ne mentionne pas Edward, je la remercie.

Nous partons pour notre deuxième cours.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonsoir ! (vu l'heure, plutôt bonjour mais bon)

Enfin le Week-end… La semaine a été éprouvante, pas parce que je reprends les cours, mais parce que nous avons eu pas mal de problèmes notamment au niveau des changements de salle. Bref, ça n'intéresse personne ici…

LiliBlack13 : Ben ! Edward est à côté de Jasper, sur la table du fond à droite, pendant que Bella et Alice sont au fond, à gauche !

Helimoen : Je te remercie pour ta review. En fait au départ, c'était les POV différents qui étaient courts et je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas les séparer en chapitres : voilà le résultat ! En tout cas, contente que cette histoire te plaise.

Auredronya : Wahou ! Ravie de te faire autant d'effet dis-donc ! mdr. Mouhahaha, ton idée est excellente mais…. Non ! Désolée, je ne vais pas changer ce qui est déjà écrit, je reste avec la même taille de police !

T'inquiète je ne suis pas une psychopathe ! (enfin je crois… oO)

Cendrillon19 : Je ne t'en veux pas, et en fait, je suis plutôt fière que tu attache autant d'important à mon histoire !

Lilouand : Bienvenue ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise malgré que ce soit court. La suite ? Mais la voilà…

Merci aussi à elo-didie, Lydie's, emichlo, Liki0da, oliveronica cullen massen et Dreams-Twilight, pour leur review.

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

Le deuxième cours, je ne l'ai pas avec Bella. Pardon, Renesmée. Elle a histoire, j'ai maths. Mais sa salle est assez proche de la mienne pour que je puisse entendre les pensées de Sébastien.

Je vais vers mon cours, toujours accompagné d'Alice et Jasper. Je dois à Alice une fière chandelle, elle a mis Renesmée à l'aise avec nous.

La jeune fille de ce matin se poste devant moi les bras croisés. Elle a à peu près la même taille que moi, à quelques centimètres.

- C'est toi Edward Cullen.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question.

- A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Fais pas l'idiot, je sais ce que tu es, et ce que tu lui as fait. Tu la fais souffrir encore une fois et la meute te démembre avec plaisir.

- Clarie ! Laisse-le, ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il te plait.

Elle me tue du regard avant de s'en aller. J'allais remercier Renesmée mais elle rentre sans un regard pour moi dans la pièce, suivie de Sébastien.

Le cours est soporifique et habituel pour moi, le seul changement, c'est la présence de Renesmée de l'autre côté du mur.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore Séb. »

« Mais tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Question intéressante…

« Là n'est pas la question, et puis ne te mêle pas de ça. »

Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'espérais.

« Te fous pas de moi, tu vas repartir avec eux n'est ce pas ? Quand ils partiront dans quelques années… Je sais bien que tu appartiens à leur monde, pas au notre, c'est donc logique… »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner. »

« Non c'est vrai mais il y a une différence entre nous et eux. »

« Laquelle ? Hormis l'odeur. »

« Je ne parle pas de la différence de races, mais de la différence pour toi. Nous, tu ne nous abandonneras jamais, mais eux, tu ne les as jamais abandonnés. Ose seulement nié que pendant toutes ces années, tu n'as pas espéré leur retour. »

Je vois Renesmée soupirer dans les pensées de Sébastien.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça a été pour moi de faire un jour partie de leur famille. Mais les choses ont changé. Pour eux du moins. Je refuse de m'imposer. »

« Ca répond donc à ma question. Tu l'aimes et tu attends juste de voir s'il ne va pas t'abandonner à nouveau pour partir avec lui à l'autre bout du monde ».

A partir de là, mon cerveau bourdonne tellement que je cesse d'écouter. Ma Bella, ma Renesmée, je te prouverai que je t'aime, et plus jamais je ne te quitterai.


	9. Chapter 9

WEEK-END !

I'm so happy to be here !

Non sérieux, je ne sais pas parler anglais alors on va rester dans la langue française si vous les voulez bien!

Elo-didie : je remarque que je te retrouve à chaque chapitre ! Je t'en remercie, c'est un plaisir ! Et oui, Edward sait que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, mais là ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est RENESMEE ! ^^

LiliBlack13 : Pourquoi Sébastien t'énerve ? Moi je l'aime bien…

Auredronya : Et oui, t'es encore dans le top 5 de mes réponses reviews en live ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très très intéressant pour la trame, c'est juste un peu d'humour, mais le prochain sera mieux, si je ne me trompe pas ! oO Merci pour ta review, toujours aussi drôle.

Cendrillon49 : Contente de voir ton nom inscrit dans ffnet ! J'adore ton avatar trop chou !

Helimoen : Je te remercie de tant de compliments et rassures-toi, je suis tout autant en retard dans mes mises à jour, les études avant tout ! T'inquiètes pas pour Edward, il a tout l'espoir possible !

Je voudrais aussi remercier MathildeD, Galswinthe, emichlo, yayalia, bellardtwilight, Dreams-Twilight, Nini-em-kellmett et oliveronica cullen massen pour leurs reviews et leurs complimets.

Voici la suite.

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

La journée continue, et c'est l'heure que j'appréhende le plus. Celle du déjeuner. Malheureusement pour moi, je croise Alice avec Jasper et l'Apollon.

- Bella, tu manges avec nous ce midi ? Et ne dis pas non je sais que tu seras là.

Je soupire et Séb étouffe un rire. Je lui ais souvent raconté des histoires sur un vampire voyant l'avenir quand il était petit. Alors ça ne l'étonne pas.

- Bien.

Je les suis sans rien dire. Alice se colle directement à moi, ayant surement peur que je disparaisse, Jasper capte mon humeur, comme d'habitude, et Edward ne cesse de me regarder, toujours comme si j'étais un énorme diamant.

Cinq places. Il n'y a que cinq places autour de la table où sont déjà assis Rosalie et Emmett. Séb est parti rejoindre de nouveaux amis. Et apparemment toutes les chaises alentour sont déjà prises. Je cherche une excuse pour partir quand je vois Alice s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jasper, se dernier la prenant dans ses bras. Parfait. Je remercie Alice d'un signe discret, mais me retrouve quand même au côté d'Edward.

Emmett me souhaite un bon retour à sa manière, en se foutant de moi.

- Est-ce un moyen détourné pour dire que tu es ravi de me voir en vie ?

- Oui on peut dire ça.

Edward ne dis pas un mot évidemment, continuant de me regarder comme si j'étais un ange. Je discute de tout et de rien, essayant de minimiser ma colère et ma gène quand tout à coup.

- Renesmée Rosalice.

Je me tourne vers Edward qui me regarde les yeux ronds. Il répète mon nom encore deux fois.

- Tu t'arrêteras quand tu le connaîtras par cœur ? Je balance d'une voix sèche.

- Tu ne les as pas choisis par hasard.

Ce n'est pas une question. Les autres le regardent sans comprendre.

- Renesmée, explique-t-il, est un mélange parfait entre Renée et Esmée. Quand à Rosalice…

- Un amalgame entre Rosalie et moi ! S'écrit Alice toute ravie.

Elle se penche et me serre dans ses bras pour me remercier. Je capte un sourire ému de la part de la blonde en face de moi.

- Pourquoi t'as pas choisi nos prénoms ? On compte pour du beurre ? Bougonne Emmett.

- Trouve-moi un prénom féminin et un nom avec Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett et Charlie.

- Carlie Jaswarett.

Ok, j'avais oublié qu'avec Emmett, on avait toujours tord. On rigole tous ensemble de cette blague stupide. C'est si bon de les retrouver.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous !

**LE CHAPITRE 9 EST EN LIGNE DANS LA PAGE PRECEDENTE !** J'ai supprimé le message pour Cendrillon49 au profit du chapitre 9 de mon histoire et j'invite tous ceux qui l'on loupé à aller le lire !

En attendant je remercie Cendrillon49 pour ces reviews (maintenant qu'elle est connectée !^^)

Tia 63 : Non, désolée mais il n'y a que des POV Edward et Bella qui alternent à chaque chapitre, donc là nous avons un Pov Edward ! Si Bella va lui en faire baver, oui un petit peu… Merci pour ta review !

Et maintenant, la suite !

**CHAPITRE 10 : **

Renesmée est froide avec moi. Comme je la comprends, et comme je me déteste. Le déjeuner se passe bien, même si je la sens un peu distante. Rosalie se montre exécrable avec elle.

- Les loups-garous ne sont pas fréquentable Bella.

- Je m'appelle Renesmée, et puis je pense que les loups sont aussi fréquentables qu'une bande de vampire continuellement assoiffée de sang.

- C'est sur que quand ils perdent le contrôle ils ont l'air vachement sympa !

- Dis moi, la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé, ce n'était pas ton soi-disant jumeau qui a essayé de me bouffer à cause d'une goutte de sang ?

Ou, comment foutre un froid en deux secondes.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé Bella si tu savais… »

Les pensées de Jasper sont très claires. Rose continue de la tuer du regard.

- Moi au moins je ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi.

- Et tu voulais quoi, que je fraternise avec toi ? Encore faudrait-il que mademoiselle je m'occupe que de mon nombril pense à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne.

- Tu n'étais qu'une humaine qui n'avais rien à faire avec nous.

Je vais tuer ma sœur, j'ouvre la bouche mais Bella est plus rapide.

- Ca je crois que vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses Rosalie, je ne suis pas là pour te faire plaisir.

- Et tu t'attends à quoi ? A ce qu'Edward te chantes la sérénade, à ce que nous t'accueillons à bras ouvert ? Si on n'est pas revenu, c'était peut-être qu'on ne voulait pas de toi.

Je vois Bella blanchir à vue d'œil. Comme si c'était possible.

- Tu sais quoi Rosalie, pendant longtemps je souhaitais te ressembler, mais aujourd'hui, je suis ravie que ce ne soit pas le cas. Va au diable.

Je vois mon unique raison de vivre prendre son sac et partir sans un mot.

Je me lève et me prépare à incendier Rosalie quand…

- Je ne vois plus son avenir, elle va rentrer dans le territoire Quileute, grouilles-toi.

- Pas avant de lui avoir réglé son compte.

Rosalie me regarde, fière de son effet. La garce.

- Elle a raison, Renesmée va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, et elle te crachera tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sans s'en rendre compte.

Dans son esprit tout est clair. Elle avait tout manigancé.

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois Edward, j'ai hâte qu'elle ramène le bonheur dans notre famille. Dit ma sœur sur le ton de la confidence.

Sans attendre j'attrape mon sac et m'envole, tant pis pour les cours. J'entends Emmett dire « ma femme est une sainte ». Je n'irai pas jusque là quand même mais bon…Si elle m'aide à récupérer Renesmée…


	11. Chapter 11

Bien le bonjour en ce dimanche d'Halloween !

Chapitre 11, nous avons dépassé la moitié de l'histoire là tout de suite maintenant, pas mal non ?

Elo-didie : oui je sais, Rosalie est méchante, mais bon, ça part d'un bon sentiment non ?

MathildeD : Je te remercie de ta review, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise !

Auredronya : Coucou ! Regarde, t'es dans le top 5 ! hihihiiiiiiii… Rosalie est loin d'être une sainte, mais n'oublie pas qu'Emmett est fou amoureux d'elle, au point d'en être aveugle ! Il n'est pas très saint d'esprit. ^^

Oui c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu méchante avec Jasper, mais bon… il s'en remettra.

Je voudrais dire aussi merci à Lydie's, Yayalia, Emichlo, Oliveronica cullen massen, Trekker21 et Galswinthe.

Voici la suite !

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

La garce. Cette fille est une garce. Elle c'est sur, je ne l'ai pas regretté. J'ai abandonné mon sac de cours pour aller plus vite. Au bout d'une poignée de minutes à courir dans la forêt, je sens qu'on me court après. Edward.

Il ne met pas longtemps à me rattraper, il est rapide. J'avais oublié. Il m'attrape le bras pour m'arrêter. Premier contact physique. Nous sommes au cœur de la forêt.

- Renesmée… attend !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je crache.

Il me regarde avec douleur. Je sais que je suis dure. Mais il m'a fait tellement de mal.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que maintenant que tu es là je vais te sauter dans les bras ? C'est évident, maintenant que je suis vampire moi aussi, plus de problème, plus de danger ! Tu peux rassurer Jasper il ne va plus me faire de mal.

- Non…s'il te plait.

- S'il te plait ? Eh ben non Edward, ça ne me plait pas, ça ne m'a jamais plu ! Tu pars, tu viens, t'arrêtes pas de fuir dès que ça devient trop dur à supporter. D'abords chez les Denali, puis à l'autre bout du monde ! Tu crois qu'il suffit d'un regard triste pour que je revienne ? Tu n'imagines même pas le mal que tu m'as fait. Mais ça ne change rien car je ne suis pas pour toi n'est ce pas ?

- Non… je t'ai menti, je voulais que tu vives…

- Mais je n'en ai rien à battre de savoir si c'était la vérité ou non. Tu es parti, et tu croyais que j'allais passer à autre chose ? Mais oui bien sûr c'est si facile ! J'aurais du courir dans les bras de Mike Newton n'est ce pas ? Tu sous-estimes les sentiments d'une humaine Edward. J'ai toujours tout accepté. J'ai accepté qu'un traqueur veuille me tuer, j'ai accepté ta façon de te nourrir. Je t'ai prouvé que c'était toi que je voulais. Alors maintenant stop. Je suis une Quileute, eux au moins ils ne se sont pas enfuis à la première difficulté.

Edward baisse les bras et abandonne. NON ! Bats-toi mon dieu ! Il ne comprend décidemment rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il laisse tomber, je veux qu'il se batte, qu'il fasse tout pour me montrer qu'il y a encore un espoir pour nous.

- Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas à espérer ça. Tu es passé à autre chose, comme je le souhaitais. J'en accepte les conséquences. Sois heureuse, tu le mérites.

Il se retourne pour partir et me laisser. Encore une fois. Il a le visage torturé, les yeux éteints. Sans savoir pourquoi je lui saute dessus et l'envoi contre un arbre.

- NON ! Ne recommence pas ! Bats-toi ! Bouge ! Montre-moi que tu m'aimes encore !

Je me lance contre lui, toutes dents dehors, je n'ai pas calculé ma force et nous dégringolons l'un contre l'autre dans une pente pleine de fougère. Je le roue de coup sans m'arrêter et nous atterrissons en bas. Il n'a toujours pas bougé.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola !

Je ne peux que vous remercier de toutes vos reviews, j'ai dépassé le cap des 100 ! Trop happy la fille

Lenoska : Salut Len ! Ca va ? Oui Bella est un peu idiote sur les bords, mais je trouve Edward bien plus… boulet ? ^^ Mais je t'en pris tu peux taper les personnages… quoi que… o_O. Bref. Rose, ta petite chérie ? Moi je préfère Emmett, trop drôle ! ^^

Auredronya : Top 5, place numéro 2 ! Oui tu as raison, Edward ne fait rien mais… je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ce chapitre va te plaire… du moins j'espère… Merci de ta review, toujours aussi drôle j'adore ! :p

Elo-didie : Edward n'a pas besoin d'un cours sur la psychologie féminine, il a son don pour ça, il a besoin d'un cours sur la psychologie « Bella », c'est tout ! ^^

Cendrillon49 : Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Helimoen : Je te remercie pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, et voilà la suite !

Galswinthe : Merci pour ta review, je tiens quand même à préciser que mon histoire est déjà terminée !

Merci encore et toujours à Oliveronica Cullen massen, Emichlo, Lydie's, MathildeD et Yayalia pour toutes leurs reviews et leurs encouragements !

La suite !

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

Ses poings sur ma peau ne sont pas aussi douloureux que ses mots. Elle a raison je suis un lâche. Et alors que nous arrivons au bas du ravin, j'arrive à nous stopper dans notre course en immobilisant ses poings au dessus de sa tête. Elle est belle ainsi, la tête dans les fougères, les cheveux étalés partout, elle me regarde le souffle court.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Renesmée. Je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne veux pas recommencer, je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas.

Ses yeux sont de plus en plus noirs, elle a l'air tellement hors d'elle.

- Bella…

D'un coup, presque trop rapidement pour moi, elle plaque sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne perds pas une seconde et répond à son baiser, inspirant profondément. Ce n'est pas romantique, c'est fusionnel. Je la lâche et elle agrippe mes cheveux pour m'attirer vers elle. Elle gémit le souffle court.

- Bella. Je grogne

- La ferme !

D'un geste souple, elle nous retourne, et se retrouve sur moi, sur mon ventre, ses mains autour de mon visage, les miennes sur ses hanches. Ses baisers sont fougueux. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. Un feu d'artifice dans mon ventre, le soleil de retour dans ma vie, je me redresse et sers Renesmée contre moi en grognant plus fort.

Ses lèvres traquent les miennes, son bassin se colle au mien. Ca n'a rien à voir avec nos anciens baisers. C'est viscéral. On donne l'impression de deux animaux en manque l'un de l'autre. Mes dents traquent la peau de son cou. Un grondement sort de sa gorge. Tellement excitant. Je la rallonge sous moi en un geste brusque alors qu'elle m'attire contre elle, ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Elle ramène de force mon visage contre le sien et m'embrasse avec la même fougue. Ses lèvres, sa langue. Je perds totalement l'esprit lorsque je la serre contre moi.

D'un coup, aussi rapidement que tout à commencer, elle me repousse de toutes ses forces. Je fais un vol plané, et atterris contre un arbre qui se fend en deux. Elle se relève, hagard et essoufflée, autant que moi. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et ses lèvres gonflées.

Elle me regarde quelques secondes avec effroi avant de repartir plus vite encore en direction de la frontière, je la vois disparaître et lui cours après en criant son nom. Trente secondes après, c'est trop tard. Je la vois franchir la limite invisible et se fondre dans SON territoire, celui qui m'est interdit, celui où se trouve son cœur.

- BELLAAAA ! REVIENS !


	13. Chapter 13

Rebonjour !

Et voici la suite à savoir, la réaction de Bella !

Je vois que vous êtes tous d'accord pour dire que Bella est une idiote ! ^^

**Yayalia** : Et oui, quand il y en a un qui se tient tranquille, c'est l'autre qui fait une boulette ! ^^ Mais bon…

**MathildeD** : Euh… elle le fait exprès ? -P Non sérieux, c'est moi qui l'aie forcé ! lol. Si tu vas encore frapper Bella ? Hmmm suspens !

**Cendrillon49** : Tu auras ta réponse… maintenant !

**Lenoska** : Ouais, on se complète !^^ Tous les chapitres sont courts, mais c'est comme ça que je les voulais !

**Auredronya** : MDR, la vache, trop drôle ta review ! Ouais vrai qu'il est « sexe » Edward, mais Bella ben… c'est Bella quoi ! Je réponds aux reviews au fur et à mesure que je les reçois, c'est pour ça que tu étais deuxième ! ^^

Un grand merci aussi à **Emichlo**, **Galswinthe**, **oliveronica** **cullen** **massen** et **Lydie's** pour leurs reviews !

Et pour ceux qui aiment Jacob… le voilà !

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

Je cours sans m'arrêter, le souffle court. Bon dieu mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Quand je l'ai vu comme ça, eu dessus de moi, dans l'herbe, je me suis déconnectée de la réalité, je l'ai embrassé. Et la vache quel baiser !

J'entends qu'il m'appelle. Il me court après. Ca me rappelle un vague souvenir, une Bella humaine courant après le vampire venant de la quitter. Mais je ne peux pas faire demi-tour, je suis complètement perdue. Je vois deux formes animales courir vers moi, se poster à mes côtés, et m'escorter vers la réserve. Je reconnais Kevin Uley et Jessy Clearwater.

- Pas de panique les gars ça va. Vous connaissez la nouvelle ?

Hochement de tête de leur part.

- Jake est au garage ?

Nouvel hochement de tête. Je tourne derrière un arbre et me dirige vers le centre ville. Il faut que je voie Jacob. C'est lui qui me connaît le mieux. C'est lui mon confident.

J'entre comme une furie dans la grande pièce et je voie Jacob sous une voiture, réparant le moteur.

- N'es-tu pas censée être à l'école ?

- Tu as appris la nouvelle ?

- Oui, et c'est surement pour ça que je ne suis pas si étonnée de te voir.

Il doit sentir que je suffoque car il sort et me regarde.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Il retourne sous la voiture alors que je lui raconte.

- La vache Jacob ! Encore un peu et je le violais direct !

- Ca n'aurait pas été un viol, il était légèrement consentant apparemment.

- Jake tu ne m'aides pas là.

- Tu l'as toujours aimé Nessie. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? La vérité ou ce que tu veux entendre ? La vérité c'est que s'il te demandait de revenir avec lui, tu le ferais, mais ce que tu veux que je te dise, c'est qu'il t'a fait tellement souffrir que tu devrais te protéger et ne pas retourner avec lui.

Je grogne et détourne le regard.

- Tu dois faire tes choix toute seule. Je ne sais pas s'il t'aime vraiment, mais je sais que tu as vécu 90 ans en attendant leur retour. Tu as survécu grâce à son fantôme, à son souvenir, alors je crois que ton choix tu l'as déjà fait, mais il te fiche la trouille.

- Depuis quand es-tu si psychologue ? Je demande.

Il rigole en sortant de sous la voiture, il s'approche de moi doucement. Ca fait longtemps que nos odeurs ne nous dérangent plus. Je me sers dans ses bras brulants, j'en ai besoin.

- Je ne suis pas psy Nessie, mais je te connais par cœur, je sais ce que tu penses, et ce qui te rendra heureuse.


	14. Chapter 14

Bienvenue chers lecteurs et chères lectrices pour ce nouveau chapitre !

**Auredronya** : Attention… tu es TOP 1 dans les réponses de Review. Ca va tu tiens le choc ? T'es bien assise ? lol ! Ton commentaire m'a fait trop rire ! Excellent. Oui c'est vrai que Jacob aurait pu répondre un truc dans le même genre, mais ça aurait été bizarre je trouve… ^^

**MathildeD** : Dans ce chapitre, pas trop de Bella, mais pour le prochain, oui. Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas tapé Bella, j'en ai encore besoin pour… 5 chapitres ? ^^

**Tallia l'Envolée** : Bienvenue à toi, merci pour ta review ! Ahhh la sublimissime phrase du Prince Eric, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, mais j'adore moi aussi cette réplique ! ^^ Pour les fautes, je m'en excuse, mais sur l'ordi, je fais beaucoup plus de fautes que sur papier.

Je lance un grand merci à **elo-didie**, **emichlo**, **yayalia**, **galswinthe** et **sophielac**, que je retrouve à chaque chapitre avec plaisir.

Et maintenant, la suite !

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

Je suis allongé depuis bientôt deux heures dans la clairière. Notre clairière. Son odeur est partout sur moi et j'ai encore l'impression que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là, avant que tout ne s'effondre comme un château de carte.

Quelqu'un court vers moi. Peu de chance que ce soit Bella, Renesmée. Je reconnais trop bien Alice. Elle s'arrête à côté de moi.

- J'ai vu.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ?

Je n'ouvre même pas les yeux, mains sous la tête, brillant sous le soleil.

- C'était… chaud. Rigole-t-elle.

- C'est Jasper qui a du apprécier.

Elle rigole encore plus en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Tu ne poses pas plus de questions ? Genre, autre chose que j'aurais pu voir ? Une autre vision vous concernant ?

- Je suis déjà assez perdu pour que tu en rajoutes une dose Alice. Mais enfin à quoi elle joue ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Alice sourit gentiment en se relevant.

- Elle te l'a dit, elle veut que tu lui prouves que tu ne l'abandonneras plus. Bon je vais te laisser, je ne vais pas louper la rentrée des classes, moi.

Alors qu'elle s'en va, je vois une image dans son esprit. Bella et moi, notre clairière prêts l'un de l'autre. Et Bella… « Bella Swan est morte Edward, et son histoire d'amour est morte avec elle… » Puis d'un coup, plus rien.

- Alice attend !

Trop tard. Je me rallonge dans l'herbe en grognant. Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, je me relève en hurlant, et fonce vers ma voiture. Il ne me faut qu'une minute pour l'atteindre. Je sais où est Renesmée. Le garage est sur le territoire neutre de Forks, j'ai donc moi aussi le droit d'y aller. Avec un peu de chance, Renesmée a rejoint Jacob. Un peu de chance ? Pour avoir pensé ça, je dois vraiment être tombé bien bas…

Je me gare devant les pompes à essence dans un bruit de pneu, sans faire attention aux personnes qui me regardent. C'est vrai que leurs attitudes toutes modernes par rapport à la mienne datant encore des années 1900, ça doit choquer, mais ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'intéresse plus.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir Cullen ?

- Ou est-elle Jacob ? Je dois lui parler.

Les clients nous regardent. Moi, dix-sept ans, menaçant un garagiste qui en a au moins le double. Physiquement.

- Qui te dit qu'elle veut te voir ?

Mais je la vois qui sort du garage.

- Ca va aller Jacob, moi aussi j'ai des choses à lui dire.


	15. Chapter 15

Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Liliblack13** : Mouvementé ? Moui peut-être un peu ! ^^ Moi aussi j'aime bien Jacob, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Ta longue absence ? Laquelle ? oO

**MathildeD** : C'est clair, j'adorerais voir l'image de Edward face à Jacob ! ^^

**Cendrillon49** : La vision d'Alice, tu le comprendras quand elle se réalisera ! =P

**Auredronya** : Ravie que tu ne sois pas morte ! lol J'adore ta review ! Merci !

**Tallia l'Envolée** : Mais que si que j'ai le droit ! =) Oui mes chapitres sont courts, je les publie chaque week end !

**Linou2701** : Et ben dis donc ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je rentre de la fac et vois qu'une bonne dizaine de reviews n'attendent que moi, je suis touchée ! Je ne peux te dire que merci pour tous ces commentaires ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir !

Merci à vous tous pour ces reviews, et aussi à **elo-didie**, **Liki0da**, **Galswinthe** et **emichlo** pour tous leurs encouragements !

Et maintenant, la suite !

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

J'ai demandé à Edward de nous emmener dans un endroit tranquille. Bien sur, nous atterrissons dans la clairière.

- Ca dois bien faire 90 ans que je ne suis pas venue ici.

Il ne dit rien, me regarde.

- Alors, je t'écoute.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas respectueux de ma part.

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant. Essayant de ne pas penser à sa magnifique beauté envoutante.

- Et… c'est tout ?

- Bella qu'est ce que tu attends de moi bon sang ?

- Bella est morte Edward. Si tu n'acceptes pas ça, alors n'espères rien du tout.

J'allais partir lorsqu'il me retient par le bras.

- Tu ne pourras jamais mourir pour moi, tu es devant moi, comment veux-tu ?

Je dégage mon bras avec colère.

- Tu es borné à ce point ou tu es vraiment con ? Bella a disparu le jour où tu l'as quitté, celui où tu l'as abandonné dans cette stupide forêt. J'ai mis des années à m'en remettre, même après avoir sauté de cette falaise. Alors ne reviens pas pour tout gâché. Si tu tiens encore un peu à moi, n'essaie pas de la faire revivre. Elle ne m'apportera rien de bien, que de la douleur et des regrets, alors laisse tomber.

Il relâche les épaules et me regarde dans les yeux.

- J'ai compris. Je ne recommencerai pas. C'est à toi de décider de ta vie.

- Ravie que tu le reconnaisses.

Non, je ne suis pas ravie, il ne comprend toujours pas. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, il faut qu'il réalise ça lui-même.

Je recommence à reculer alors que mon portable sonne.

- Désolée, il faut que…

- Oui. Je t'en pris.

Je cours à perdre haleine vers mon territoire. Une fois assez loin je décroche, je ne connais pas le numéro.

- Allo ?

- Coucou Nessie !

- Alice… Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? Non réponds pas, dis juste à Séb qu'il est mort

- Très drôle. Sinon, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez joué avec ses nerfs ?

- Deux choses : Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde et arrêtes de m'espionner.

- Ce n'est pas toi que j'espionne, et le bonheur de mon frère, c'est mes affaires.

Je grogne en entendant le rire d'Alice.

- Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas quoi faire…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Après une nuit du FoF, je reviens pour vous présenter, comme chaque Week-end, la suite de mon histoire. Vous savez que nous sommes presque à la fin maintenant ? ^^

**Elo-didie** : Merci pour ta review et oui, rassure toi, Edward va comprendre.

**Helimoen** : Ils ne vont pas se rapprocher maintenant, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! =)

**Auredronya** : Et ouais, Edward a beau avoir quasiment 200 ans, il ne capte rien ! ^^ Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer !

**MathildeD** : Mais Bella est toujours Extra quand elle est en colère ! Merci pour ta review.

**TinsingeD** : Ouais, c'est vrai que cette image m'a beaucoup fait rire ! ^^ Voilà la suite, j'espère que u vas aimer !

Je tiens aussi à remercier **Yayalia**, **Cendrillon49**, **Galswinthe** et **Emichlo** pour leur reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir !

Voilà la suite.

**CHAPITRE 16 :**

J'arrache un troisième épicéa en hurlant de colère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je crois bien que je suis en train de vivre la journée la plus longue de ma vie. Mon portable aussi se met à sonner. Si c'est Alice je lui raccroche au nez. Numéro inconnu.

- Allo ?

- Hey, la sangsue, c'est Sébastien.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- T'aider, et avant que tu fasses le moindre commentaire, sache que je ne t'apprécie guère, comme beaucoup de monde dans la réserve. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle sera heureuse. Alors si ça peut t'aider, va au cimetière, peut-être qu'après, tu comprendras.

Sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une, il raccroche. Gé-nial ! Me voilà épauler par un loup-garou que je ne connais même pas.

Je regarde mon portable quelques secondes avant de me décider. Je fonce vers le seul cimetière de Forks. J'y suis en cinq minutes, et entre religieusement. Je ne m'y suis jamais senti à l'aise. Comme si je n'y avais pas ma place. C'est sur, je n'y finirais jamais. Je trouve rapidement une jolie tombe, à côté d'un certain Charlie Swan, shérif renommé. J'y vois un nom qui fait saigner mon cœur. Bella. Bella Swan, morte 18 ans après sa naissance. Ce qui me perturbe, c'est cette phrase écrite sur la pierre de sa tombe :

_« Car l'agneau s'était éprit du lion. » _

Je souris tristement. Je me souviens lui avoir dit à peu près les mêmes mots, il y a des années. Je regarde les plaques posées sur sa tombe. _« A ma fille. » « A une amie chère. »_ Banales, sauf une, rajoutée surement beaucoup plus tard, par Renesmée elle-même. Car j'ai compris. Bella est morte, mais Renesmée est toujours là, en vie, pour l'éternité, pour moi, et c'est elle que je dois reconquérir.

_« Jamais il n'y eut plus douloureuse histoire que celle de Juliette et de son Roméo. »._

Je relève la tête en sentant une odeur de Freesia. Deux yeux dorés m'observent à l'orée de la forêt. Mais je ne peux m'approcher, c'est son territoire. Pas le mien.

Un hurlement retentit derrière Renesmée, un loup l'appelle. Elle se retourne et part, sans un bruit. Belle. Il est 17h30, la journée de lycée est terminée, il ne nous reste plus qu'une demi-heure pour nous rendre à la frontière Sud de nos deux territoires pour parler du traité, comme à chacun de nos retour.

Je m'en vais rejoindre ma famille. J'ai confiance en l'avenir, plus que jamais. Un dernier regard vers la tombe de Bella Swan, la seule humaine que j'ai aimée, et je cours vers mon avenir, Renesmée Rosalice, la seule vampire que j'aimerais.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous !**

J'étais censée mettre la suite durant l'après midi, mais j'ai été prise par des révisions, et après ben… j'ai oublié ! Mais bon mieux faut tard que jamais, même si on est à la fin du Week-end, je vous mets le nouveau chapitre.

D'ailleurs vous savez que c'est presque fini ? ^^

**Elo-didie** : Un peu de mal ? Beaucoup de mal tu veux dire ! ^^

**Helimoen** : le traité ne sera pas le plus important, mais pour le savoir, il faut lire ce chapitre !

**Trekker21** : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait verser des larmes, mais je suis aussi ravie de voir que je peux faire ça en écrivant, merci de ta review !

**Auredronya** : un ptit mouchoir ?

**Galswinthe** : merci de ta review : La suite ? La voilà !

**MathildeD** : Et oui, c'est là que je voulais en venir, pour moi, Bella est vraiment morte dans le deuxième tome de la saga, et c'est ce que je voulais montrer ici.

**Cendrillon49** : J'ai moi aussi énormément aimé trouver les inscriptions sur la tombe. Je voulais absolument remettre le lion et l'agneau, et je me suis souvenu de la dernière phrase de l'œuvre de Shakespeare, alors je l'ai mise !

**Tallia l'Envolée** : Mon dieu ! C'est une excellente question, et je suis ravie que tu me la pose ! Alors pour te répondre, je ne pense pas que Bella soit une ado en temps normal, après tout, elle a grandit avec Jake, du moins dans sa tête, elle a vu Seb et Clarie grandir, elle s'en est occupé comme si c'était ses enfants. En fait je pense que le retour des Cullen lui a fait se souvenir de son adolescence qu'elle a perdue à leur départ, et quand ils sont revenus, cette part d'elle est revenue aussi, et elle est redevenue malgré elle un peu une ado, à l'instar d'Edward…. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair…

**Linou2701** : Oui, il a eu de l'aide, et tu m'en a donné aussi, c'est quand j'ai vu que tu avais mis mon histoire en alerte que j'ai vu que je n'avais pas mis la suite, alors merci !

Un grand merci aussi à emichlo et frimousse30 pour leur reviews !

**CHAPITRE 17 :**

Nous nous préparons pour rencontrer la famille Cullen au complet pour parler du traité. Jake s'est mis d'accord avec Carlisle. Ils viendront en humains, Carlisle ayant promis qu'ils ne venaient pas pour se battre. Maintenant que j'y pense, ni Esmée, ni Carlisle ne savent que je suis là. Du moins, je crois.

Nous sommes à la limite, nous les attendons, nous sommes en avance. Je repense à l'expression du visage d'Edward devant ma tombe. Il a enfin compris, nous allons enfin pouvoir discuter sérieusement.

Je les vois approcher, Carlisle au centre, Esmée à sa gauche, Edward à sa droite. Alice et Jasper du côté de mon ange, Rosalie et Emmett au côté d'Esmée. Moi je suis en haut d'un arbre, cachée par les branches, aucun vent de dévoile ma présence.

- Bonsoir à vous. Salue Jacob.

- Bonsoir Jacob, je suis ravie de te revoir. Ta meute est bien agrandie.

C'est vrai, nous sommes neuf. Quand les Cullen sont partis, il n'y avait que Sam, Paul et Jared.

- En effet, nous avons un déclencheur sous la main.

Si je ne voulais pas autant rester cachée, je l'aurais frappé ce crétin.

- Bien, je suppose que les règles du traité sont les mêmes.

- Ca ne servait à rien de venir en gros. Réplique Kevin au docteur.

- Kevin, ça suffit. Ordonne Jake. Une seule chose va changer et demander votre autorisation.

- Je t'écoute Jake.

- Nous comptons parmi notre meute une personne pour qui les frontières n'ont pas lieu d'être et je demande à ce qu'elle puisse se sentir libre de se déplacer autant sur nos terres que sur les vôtres. Nessie, si tu veux bien.

C'est à ce moment que j'entre en scène. Je saute gracieusement de mon arbre et finie à droite de Jacob, assez rapidement pour voir la stupéfaction sur les visages de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

- Oh ma chérie ! Cria Esmée en courant vers moi.

J'entre dans son territoire et me serre dans ses bras, retrouvant son étreinte alors qu'elle se remet doucement de la nouvelle. Carlisle me prend dans ses bras à son tour. La discussion sur le traité se termine vite et les loups sont libres de partir. J'ai carte blanche pour les deux territoires. Je discute quelques temps avec Carlisle et Esmée, voyant Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice partir. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier la blonde un de ces jours.

Je me tourne vers Edward et fait un petit signe à Clarie et Séb, restés pour moi. Ils s'en vont pendant que mon adonis me regarde d'un tout nouveau regard.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Il me fait ce même demi-sourire ravageur et me tend la main. Sous le sourire d'Esmée, ravie de voir revivre son fils, je la prends, et m'élance avec lui à travers les arbres.

oOo

Vous savez qu'après ça il ne reste que deux chapitres ?

A la semaine prochaine ! =)


	18. Chapter 18

OH LA HONNNNTE !

Deux jours de retard, c'est IN-CA-LI-FIA-BLE !

Je vais aller me terrer dans un coin et ne plus en sortir, je crois…

**MathildeD** : Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin… Pour les explications, c'est… maintenant !

**Helimoen** : Je te remercie pour ta review, peut importe qu'elle soit longue ou courte, je suis toujours contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre.

**Trekker** : Désolée, mais tous les chapitres font plus ou moins la même taille !

**Linou2701** : Ben et moi alors, nostalgie nostalgie, snif, je vais pleurer ! Mais non, il en reste encore hein après celui-là !

**Galswinthe** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, mais oui, c'est bel et bien l'avant-dernier chapitre.

**Elo-didie** : les enfants Cullen étaient à l'école, ils voulaient surprendre leurs parents…

**Tallia l'envolée** : Je suis rassurée que tu ais compris mon explication, parce que j'étais mal partie… ^^ Pour les verbes autant pour moi, je n'ai pas fait attention, si je ne me trompe pas, normalement cette fic est au présent… Je m'excuse s'il y a une erreur. L'histoire dure 24 h, mais il n'y a que 19 chapitres. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un OS, mais comme il était assez long, j'ai séparé en chapitres grâce aux POV différents.

**Yayalia** : Mais de rien, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-là en fera autant !

**Wester101** : Je sais qu'elle manque de détail mais comme je l'ai dit, au départ ce n'est qu'un OS, et on sait que dans les OS, les détails sont superflus, et puis un chapitre fais une seule page word, alors je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même.

**Emichlo** : Merci pour ta review.

**Oliveronica cullen massen** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, merci pour ta review !

Et maintenant, la suite…

**CHAPITRE 18 :**

La main de Renesmée s'accorde si bien à la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter de courir. Je la regarde, elle n'a jamais eu l'air aussi paisible qu'en cet instant. Nous nous arrêtons dans notre clairière, encore une fois.

- J'ai compris.

C'est la seule phrase que je sors, la seule qui peut changer la donne.

- Il était temps.

Toute la colère qu'elle avait quitte son visage alors qu'elle me regarde. Son magnifique sourire revient sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

- Repartiras-tu Edward ? T'enfuiras-tu encore dès que quelque chose ne te plaira pas ? M'abandonneras-tu encore une fois ?

Je me jette presque à ses pieds.

- Je t'aime Renesmée. Plus que ma vie, plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Sans toi l'éternité n'a aucun intérêt. Mais ces questions sont dérisoires. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. J'ai fait l'erreur d'abandonner Bella, pas toi. Toi je ne te laisserai jamais partir, où tu iras, j'irais, soit en sure. C'est Bella que je n'ai pas écouté, que je n'ai pas su aimer. Je ne referais pas la même faute. Surtout si toi, Renesmée, tu m'offres cette chance.

Renesmée me relève en me tirant par les bras, puis m'attrape les mains dans les siennes. Elle baisse le regard. J'ai déjà vu cette image, dans l'esprit d'Alice, il y a seulement quelques heures. Je sais ce qu'elle va dire.

- Bella Swan est morte Edward, et son histoire d'amour est morte avec elle.

Pitié Renesmée, ne dis pas ça…

- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en recréer une avec Renesmée Rosalice.

Je n'ose pas le croire quand elle relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Son regard enflamme mes sens et son sourire m'ensorcelle.

- Embrasse-moi Edward.

Ce baiser est différent de celui du déjeuner. Il est doux, sensible. C'est comme un premier baiser, comme si on apprenait à se connaître. Il s'approfondit, et Bella se colle à moi en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Passant mes mains sur sa taille, je lui répète entre chaque baiser à quel point je l'aime, encore et encore.

Elle recule pour mieux me sourire. Elle entrecroise ses doigts aux miens avec bonheur.

- Alice doit jubiler. Séb va se foutre de moi.

- Je m'en fiche et je te protègerai.

- Je sais.

Elle me sourit encore plus, m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je viens de renaître, une troisième fois, dans ses bras, sur ses lèvres. Nous rigolons de plaisir alors qu'elle m'entraîne vers notre maison, la maison des Cullen. Car nous savons qu'elle en fera partie, elle est mienne et je suis sien, pour l'éternité.


	19. Chapter 19

ET VOICI EN CE 26 DECEMBRE L'ULTIME CHAPITRE

.

Tout d'abord, j'ose espérer que vous avez eu un bon réveillon et un bon noël et que le papa noël vous a gâté.

.

Ensuite, je vais répondre à vos messages pour enfin vous laisser lire ce que je pourrais appeler l'épilogue de mon histoire (snif snif ^^)

.

**Galswinthe** : Je te remercie, je passe en effet de bonnes vacances et j'espère que c'est ton cas aussi.

**Linou2701** : J'ai honte, très honte ! Je voulais mettre la suite hier, mais j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée avec ma famille, pareil pour ce matin et cette après midi, alors bon… La mère noël ? Mais c'est moi bien sûr ! (sourire colgate). Dimanche soir ça va ? J'espère que tu as toi aussi eu droit à un bon noël !

**Elo-didie** : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite et fin !

**Oliveronica cullen massen** : Merci pour ta review et… de rien ! ^^

**Auredronya** : MDR, mais non je te rassure, pas d'inceste ! Oui ce chapitre est pas mal, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Et oui, il faut une fin pour chaque chose. En tout cas, tes reviews me font beaucoup rires.

**MathildeD** : Non ce n'est pas fini, à la fin de ce chapitre ce sera fini. J'en suis désolée. Mais je suis surtout ravie que tu adores !

**Aelita48** : Merci, merci pour toutes tes reviews, cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Je te remercie aussi pour tes compliments, je suis contente que mes écrits te plaisent.

**LiliBlack13** : (avis aux autres lecteurs, je connais LiliBlack, alors ne vous étonnez pas de ce message). Coucou ! Tu sais qu'en ce moment même nous discutons sur msn de nos vacances, tu es juste à gauche de mon écran ! ^^ Je viens de te montrer une photo de moi sous la neige ! Choupinet mon chapitre ? Merciiiiii. Il faut vraiment que j'aille lire ta fic, mais j'ai beaucoup de retard côté lecture ! ^^ Je viendrais, promis.

**Yayalia** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu seras aussi enthousiaste devant ce nouveau chapitre !

**Emichlo** : Merci.

**Helimoen** : Merci pour ton compliment, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que notre fic plait ! Une faute d'orthographe, aie, je vais aller voir ça… après manger ! Oui, c'est l'amour entre Edward et Bella ! Bisouxx, et bonne lecture !

.

Et maintenant sans plus attendre, la suite ! ! ! !

**CHAPITRE 19 :**

Alice nous percute avant même que nous soyons arrivés dans la maison. Nous finissons donc tous les trois à terre sous les yeux des autres vampires présents.

- Renesmée je t'aiiiiiiimmmeeeee ! Crie-t-elle en m'embrassant.

- Moi aussi Aliiiiiceeee ! Je réponds sur le même ton.

- Et moi j'aime Edwaaaarrrrrrddddddd ! Renchérit Emmett en fonçant dans le tas.

- Et moi Emmeeeeetttt ! Je suis fouuu de lui ! Rigole Jasper en criant.

- Mon jumeau que j'aiiiimmmmeeee ! Hurle Rosalie.

Nous sommes tous les six par terre, s'écrasant tous les uns les autres, criant, hurlant, aimant, sous les yeux choqués de nos parents. Je dis nos, car je sais qu'un jour ils seront aussi les miens. Peut-être même qu'ils le sont déjà.

Nous finissons par nous calmer, toujours souriant, et nous nous installons dans l'herbe. Je suis allongée sur Edward. Alice a mis sa tête sur nos jambes, Jasper sur le ventre d'Alice. Les jambes d'Emmett sont sur celles de Jasper alors que Rosalie a mis sa tête sur le torse de son mari, ses propres jambes servant d'appuis pour la tête d'Edward.

J'ai calé ma tête dans le creux du cou de celui qui deviendra un jour mon mari. Du moins quand il me fera sa demande. J'entends Alice glousser, elle m'a surement vu dans une robe blanche. Mes soupçons se confirment quand je sens les bras d'Edward me serrer encore plus fort.

- Oh fait Rosalie, merci !

- Mais de rien Bella, c'est toujours un plaisir d'être utile.

- Quand je pense que tu l'as fait exprès, tu sais que j'ai failli te tuer ? Grogne Edward.

Rose répond quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Je ne fais plus attention à rien. Je ferme les yeux en m'appuyant contre Edward, en respirant son odeur. En l'espace d'une journée, j'ai retrouvé ma famille, tous ceux auxquels je tenais. Je souris béatement et j'entends Jasper hoqueter de surprise. Tout le monde le regarde.

- Un problème Jazz ? Demande Alice.

- Non, c'est juste que…

Il s'arrête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois que je viens de rencontrer la vampire la plus heureuse qu'il m'a été donné de voir un jour.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse et lui tend la main. Il l'attrape et la pose dans l'herbe. Celle d'Alice vient s'ajouter aux nôtres, puis celle d'Emmett, de Rosalie, et enfin d'Edward. Nous nous sourions tous mutuellement. Oui, je suis la vampire la plus heureuse de cette planète. J'ai ma famille, j'ai réappris à aimer et à vivre en vingt-quatre heures, et j'ai retrouvé mon amour. Et je sais que je garderai tout cela jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, jusqu'à la fin de mon éternité.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Oh mon dieu…

C'est la première fois de ma vie sur fanfiction que je mets ce mot.

C'est tellement émouvant.

Toute une fic finie et postée… snif snif snif…

.

J'ai beaucoup de personnes à remercier parce qu'elles ne m'ont jamais lâché au fil des chapitres.

Merci à ceux qui sont restés fidèles et que j'ai retrouvé à chaque chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review solitaire ici où là.

Merci à ceux qui sont revenus après une absence.

Merci aux reviews les plus courtes.

Merci aux plus longues.

Merci pour vos critiques.

Merci pour vos encouragements.

Merci pour vos compliments.

Merci pour les reviews les plus construites.

Merci aux reviews les plus drôles.

Merci à ceux qui sont arrivés bien après le début mais qui ont laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui ont attendus une suite qui parfois ne venait pas tout de suite.

.

Merci tout simplement à :

Aelita48 et Linou2701 qui ont laissé une review par chapitre et dont j'ai suivi la lecture à travers ma boîte mail.

Galswinthe, pour ses « A + »

Auredronya pour m'avoir montré les reviews les plus drôles que j'ai vu.

LiliBlack13 pour… tout.

Elo-didie et Emichlo que je retrouve à chaque fois pour un mot gentil.

Luna1005 qui traduit cette fiction en Italien.

Cendrillon49 que j'ai aidé à s'identifier à ce site.

.

Merci à Liki0da, Yayalia, NanaFreezy, Lydie's, Helimoen, Oliveronica massen cullen, MathildeD, Tallia l'Envolée, pour être venu fréquemment me soutenir.

.

Merci à Nini-em-Kellmett, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Oracsteph, Mayssa, Aishwa, Fifer, Monikla, Philae89, Minomina, MissLily-33, Bellardtwilight, Dreams-twilight, Lilouand, Tia 63, Zahoua, Trekker21, Lenoska (coucou Len), Sophielac, TisingeD, Frimousse30, Wesker101, pour leurs reviews qui m'ont tout autant fait plaisir.

.

.

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

.

Je reviendrai le week-end prochain pour répondre aux dernières reviews.

.

.

Au revoir et qui sait… peut-être à bientôt…

.

Miliampere


	20. Chapter 20

_**DERNIERES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

Bien le bonjour! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon!

Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2011.

Je réponds ici pour la dernière fois aux reviews reçues :

**Aelita48 **: Merci de tes reviews, oui c'est dommage, mais il faut bien que ça se finisse non?

**MathildeD **: Oui, mais j'ai beaucoup de personnes à remercier. Je te remercie pour ton compliment, je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé cette histoire.

**Liki0da **: Toujours un plaisir pour moi aussi.

**Emichlo **: Merci ! =D

**Cendrillon49 **: Merci, c'est vrai, première fiction finie, mon projet est de finir mes deux autres le plus rapidement possible. Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider à créer ton compte, et ravie surtout que tu ais aimé cette fic.

**Elo-didie**: Oui, Bella est vraiment heureuse, enfin entière, et je voyais bien Jasper réagir à ce bonheur.

**Linou2701 **: Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic sera relue, et qu'elle ne sera pas oubliée. Merci pour toutes tes reveiws, et un GRAND DE RIEN ! ^^

**Lydie's **: J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes, et oui, c'est fini, c'est comme ça. Merci pour ta review.

**Galswinthe **: Snif Snif en effet ! + et merci! ^^

**Auredronya** : aaaahhhlalalalala Auredronya et ses reviews ! Et oui, tu détiens le titre de la review la plus drôle, tu peux en être fière ! Ouais, le passage où ils se sautent dessus j'avoue que j'avais vraiment adoré, en fait c'est la première scène que j'avais imaginé dans cette histoire et j'avoue qu'elle me tient à coeur. Oui, TON humour va ME manquer c'est sur ! ^^ MDR, à bientôt? Peut-être... qui sait...

**Oliveronica cullen massen** : Et moi j'ai adoré recevoir vos réactions face à mes chapitres. Merci donc à toi.

**Frimousse30 **: Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fin heureuses.

**Sacri-Bella** : Ne soit pas désolée, c'est vraiment super de voir que même si elle est finie, quelqu'un viendra la lire ! C'est vraiment agréable alors merci !

**Yayalia **: Je ne crois pas être très douée pour les mariages, mais j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit alors qui sait... un petit OS... Merci à toi pour tes reviews, je suis touchée de voir qu'elle plait si bien cette histoire.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était ma dernière contribution à cette histoire. Je ne viendrai plus mettre des mises à jours à cette histoire.

J'ai dans l'idée de faire des OS autour de cette histoire, genre des discussions où Bella explique la vie qu'elle a eu pendant les 90 ans loin des Cullen. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Enfin... ce sera pour quand j'aurai écrit ! ^^

Si je le fais vraiment, je publierai ces OS soit dans mon recueil d'OS sur Twilight déjà crée (voir dans mon profil), soit que créerais un autre recueil spécialement pour cette histoire. Je verrai bien.

.

.

Si quelqu'un vient me lire après ce message, je ne lui répondrai peut-être pas, mais je le remercie à l'avance de venir me lire.

.

.

Au revoir.

Et merci encore.

Faîtes que vos rêves dévore votre vie, pour que votre vie ne dévore pas vos rêves.

Miliampere.


End file.
